Mine
by Yunna Lavenderrena
Summary: nggak bisa bikin summary./Sasuhina/ AU / Twoshoot.
1. Chapter 1

"kau, jadilah milikku". Bagaimana jika ada pemuda yang sudah sejak lama kau kagumi secara diam-diam mengucapkan atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkanmu sepeti itu. Pasti hanya jawaban "ya" yang akan terucap.

Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya bisa menjadi 'milik' pemuda yang sudah sejak lama dikaguminya. Walaupun dirinya masih ragu akan kata 'milik' yang diucapakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke -pemuda yang dikaguminya- berarti menjadikannya kekasih atau hanya sekedar 'barang' milik sasuke, yang apabila sudah tidak dibutuhkan bisa dibuang atau ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh 'pemiliknya'.

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, [miss]TYPO, dsb.

 **Disclaimer :** Natuto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance

Mine

sudah 2 minggu lebih Hinata menjadi 'milik' seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda dengan gaya rambut sedikit -err- aneh dan memiliki mata onyx yang seakan bisa menghipnotis siapa saja yang memandangnya, sekaligus pemuda terpopuler di Konoha Senior High School yang menjadi incaran kaum hawa dan bahkan mempunyai fansclub (yang entah siapa penggagasnya). Gayanya yang terkesan cool dan misterius, ditambah dengan ketampanan serta kecerdasan diatas rata-rata yang dimilikinya, membuat perempuan manapun bisa langsung terpesona olehnya.

Bel tanda intirahat sudah berhunyi beberapa menit yanga lalu, saat ini Hinata sedang berjalan disepanjang koridor di gedung sekolahnya sambil membawa bekal makan siangnya menuju atap sekolah untuk menemui sasuke dan menghabiskan jam istirahatnya bersama sasuke. Hinata melirik jam tangannya sebentar dan mempercepat langkahnya.

'semoga sasuke tidak terlalu lama menungguku', batin Hinata sedikit cemas.

sesampainya diatap, hinata mengedarkan pandangannya guna menemukan sosok yang tengah dicarinya. begitu melihat sasuke yang sedang berbaring sambil menatap langit tak jauh dari tempat berdiri, hinata segera menghampirinya. Sasuke yang mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat, sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya yang sedang berbaring karena tahu siapa orang tersebut.

"kenapa lama ?", tanya sasuke datar setelah hinata berdiri disampingnya.

"ma-maaf.. ta-tadi kurenai sensei menyuruhku mengupulkan tugas minggu lalu dan membawanya keruang guru. A-apa kau sudah lama me-menunggu ?", jawab hinata harap-harap cemas, takut sasuke memarahinya.

"hn. tidak juga". sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila menghadap hinata yang masih setia berdiri di hadapannya.

"duduklah". sasuke menyuruh hinata duduk karena daritadi gadis itu masih saja berdiri dengan kepala menunduk, akhirnya hinata menuruti perkataan sasuke dan segera duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan sasuke.

"kau bawa bekal apa ?", tanya sasuke sambil menunjuk bekal yang dibawa hinata.

"a-ano.. ha-hari ini aku terlambat bangun.. ja-jadi aku cuma bawa ro-roti isi saja". hinata membuka bekalnya dan memperlihatkannya kepada sasuke.

"a-apa sasuke-san mau ?", tanya hinata sambil tetap menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"hn", dua huruf konsonan itu sudah cukup membuat hinata paham kalau sasuke menerima tawarannya. tanpa pikir panjang, hinata segera memberikan roti isi yang dibawanya pada sasuke.

sasuke menerimanya dan segera melahap roti isi yang diterimannya. setelah itu keduanya menghabiskan bekal yang dibawa hinata. tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdu. alasannya ?. kalau hinat, sudah pasti terlalu malu untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan sasuke. untuk mengontrol detak jantungnya yang bisa berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat hanya karena sedang bersama sasuke saja sudah membuat hinata kesusuhan, apalagi harus mengajak sasuke bicara terlebih dahulu. kalau sasuke sih emang udah dari sononya irit bicara.

setelah bekal yang dibawa hinata habis, merekapun beranjak pergi untuk segera masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"a-aku masuk dulu sa-sasuke-san", kata hinata setelah dirinya dan sasuke sampai didepan kelasnya.

"pulang sekolah nanti kutunggu di gerbang, kuantar kau pulang".

"e-eh ?", hinata sedikit terkejut, pasalnya semenjak menjadi 'milik' sasuke, belum pernah sekalipun hinata diantar maupun dijemput oleh sasuke.

"kenapa ?", tanya sasuke yang melihat reaksi terkejut yang ditunjukkan hinata.

"ti-tidak. hanya saja... "

"hanya apa ?"

"ha-hanya saja ti-tidak seperti biasanya sa-sasuke-san mau mengantarkanku pulang". jawab hinata

"memangnya mengantarmu pulang harus terbiasa dulu ?".

"bu-bukan begitu".

"hn. pokoknya aku tunggu kau digerbang pulang sekolah nanti". kata sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan hinata menuju ke kelanya sendiri.

mendengar pernyataan sasuke tersebut hinata hanya dapat menunduk pasrah dan segera masuk ke kelas. di kelas hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya, karena untuk pertama kali sasuke mau mengantarkannya pulang.

Halaman depan Konoha Senior High School nampak lengang, karena memang sudah hampir 20 menit yang lalu aktifitas belajar mengajar di sekolah ini dibubarkan.

di samping gerbang sekolah, sasuke sedang berdiri sambil bersandar dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. sasuke sedang menunggu hinata yang seharusnya sudah keluar dari kelasnya sejak 20 menit yang lalu. sasuke akhirnya hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang, bosan.

tak berapa lama, sasuke mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menuju ke arahnya. sasuke menoleh kesumber suara dan segera beranjak dari posisi bersandarnya setelah tahu siapa orang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"haah..haah.. ma-maaf, aku ter-terlambat lagi. hah... hah... ta-tadi aku lupa bilang ka-kalau hari ini aku ada piket. hah..hah..". jelas hinata begitu ada didekat sasuke, hinata membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang memegang lututnya berusaha menormalkan kembali pernafasanya yang terengah-engah karena harus berlari dari kelasnya menuju gerbang sekolah yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

"hn. ayo pulang", kata sasuke sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya didepan hinata. hinata yang tidak mengerti maksud sasuke hanya berdiam diri saja sambil memandang ke arah tangan sasuke. sasuke yang melihat hinata jadi gemas sendiri dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik sebelah tangan hinata dan menggenggamnya erat.

hinata sontak terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan sasuke, dan selanjutnya hinata hanya dapat menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya.

sasuke sedikit menarik tangan hinata agar berjalan sejajar dengannya, hinata dengan gugup dan wajah yang masih memerah membalas genggaman tangan sasuke. sasuke tersenyum tipis -sangat tipis- melihat hinata mulai tidak bersikap canggung lagi saat didekatnya.

keheningan menjadi pengiring mereka disepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah hinata. tapi entah kenapa, keheningan yang tercipta sama sekali bukan masalah bagi sasuke dan hinata, karena saat ini mereka merasa sangat nyaman dan rasanya sangat menenangkan.

tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah hinata. hinata melepas genggaman tanganya pada sasuke dengan sedikit gugup.

"te-terima kasih sudah me-mengantarkanku pulang, sa-sasuke-san". hinata berkata sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah sasuke.

"tidak usah seformal itu", balas sasuke.

"i-iya.. kalau begitu aku masuk dulu". setelah mengatakan itu, hinata hendak berbalik. tapi baru berjalan saru langkah hinata langsung berhenti begitu mendengar perkataan sasuke.

"tunggu. kau tidak melupakan sesuatu ?", tanya sasuke

hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan sasuke hanya dapat sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. sepertinya hinata tidak melupakan apapun. barang-barangnya pun sepertinya masih lengkap. tidak ada yang terlupakan atau tertinggal dikelas sewaktu hinata piket tadi.

"ti-tidak, sepertinya a-aku tidak melup-", ucapan hinata terhenti begitu merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mendarat dengan mulus dipipi sebelah kanannya.

yup

sasuke barusan mencium (atau mengecup) pipi hinata dengan lembut. setelah sepersekian detik, sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"kau melupakan itu". setelah berkata seperti itu, sasuke beranjak pergi.

sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat perbuatanya barusan, meninggalkan hinata yang masih mematung karena tidak percaya akan apa yang batu saja dilakukan sasuke padanya, dengan wajah yang bersemu merah hinata memegang pipinya yang tadi dicium sasuke dan beranjak memasuki kediamannya.

tanpa sasuke dan hinata sadari, ada dua sosok yang sejak tadi membuntuti mereka. kedua sosok itu menggeram kesal melihat adegan yang baru saja mereka lihat. setelahnya mereka berdua menyeringai licik dan berharap hari esok cepat datang, agar mereka dapat memulai rencana mereka.

TBC

Hallow...

saya author newbie di ffn, ini fict pertama saya yang sebenarnya sudah kutulis sejak 2 tahun lalu waktu saya masih duduk di bangku smk.

ide cerita benar-benar murni dari saya sendiri.

tapi saya tetap menerima flame dengan tangan terbuka, asal bahasa yang digunakan baik dan tidak kasar. maaf, saya memang author baru, jadi saya agak sensitif kalau karya pertama saya sudah kena flame.

dan bagi yang meflame ide cerita saya ini dan ini harus saya hapus, bisa tolong beritahu saya sekalian gimana cara menghapusnya karena saya ini orangnya katrok banget. bahkan buat daftar ke ffn dan mengerti cara penggunaanya (walau cuma beberapa) saja saya butuh waktu satu minggu lebih. bahkan saya belum menulis apa-apa di kolom profil saya.

mohon bimbingan dan dukungannya untuk author newbie seperti saya. #bungkuk

sekian bacotan dari saya, semoga saja banyak reader yang minta kelanjutan cerita saya ini. #ngarep

^^RnR please^^


	2. Chapter 2

Mine

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit Sasuke menunggu Hinata di atap gedung sekolah tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu selama istirahat berlangsung. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari Hinata di kelasnya karena sepuluh menit lagi mata pelajaran selanjutkan akan berlangsung dan itu tandanya waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir.

Sasuke sampai di kelas Hinata, dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas tapi hasilnya nihil. Hinata juga tidak ada di kelasnya. Sasuke mulai khawatir, pasalnya tadi pagi dia sempat melihat Hinata masuk ke kelasnya. Bahkan tasnya pun masih ada dibangkunya. Lalu kemana perginya gadis itu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu teman sekelas Hinata, kalau Sasuke tidak salah ingat namanya Tenten.

"Hei, Kau tahu dimana Hinata ?", tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Oh, tadi Hinata pergi dengan Sakura dan ino dari kelas sebelah", Jawab Tenten.

'Deg'

Kekhawatiran Sasuke akhirnya terbukti, dia tahu siapa dua orang itu. Mereka adalah Ketua dan Wakil Ketua fans club Sasuke yang sangat terobsesi dengannya dan sering kali mencoba mencari perhatian Sasuke walau sekalipun tidak pernah ditanggapi olehnya. Kalau mereka pergi bersama Hinata, pasti hal buruk yang akan terjadi, mengingat akhir-akhir ini Sasuke terlihat begitu dekat dengan Hinata dan hal itu pasti tidak akan luput dari perhatian mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu mereka pergi kemana ?", tanya Sasuke -lagi-

"Tadi mereka pergi ke-", belum sempat Tenten menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk Tenten dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah ke taman belakang sekolah. Setelah itu Tenten menggerutu tidak jelas karena kalimatnya terpotong apalagi orang yang bertanya langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, [miss]TYPO, alur cepat, dsb.

 **Disclaimer :** Natuto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance/Drama

Mine

"A-apa yang mau kalian bi-bicarakan denganku dan ke-kenapa kalian membawaku ke tempat sepi se-seperti ini ?", tanya Hinata terbata pada dua sosok yang saat ini tengah berdiri angkuh dihadapannya.

"Cih. Dilihat dari segi manapun, dia benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kita. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke lebih memilih dia faripada kita", bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Ino malah mengatakan hal lain.

"Kau benar, Penampilannya saja kampungan, gagap pula. Mau-maunya Sasuke dekat-dekat dengannya ?", Sakura membenarkan perkataan Ino.

"Atau jangan-jangan gadis culun ini yang mencoba mendekati Sasuke duluan", Ino mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata dan membuat Hinata.

"A-apa yang kalian bicarakan. Ak-aku tidak me- Kyaaa..!", belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan Kalimatnya, dia sudah didorong dengan cukup keras oleh Ino sampai membentur tembok yang ada di belakangnya dan membuat Hinata langsung jatuh meringsut setelah punggungnya dihantam dengan cukup keras.

"JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU !?", bentak Ino

"Kau hanya gadis culun yang coba mengambil Sasuke dari kami, dan gadis sepertimu harus disingkirkan karena kau tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke", kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan pisau libat dari sakunya.

"Dan kami disini hanya berusaha melenyapkan gadis pengganggu sepertimu", sambung Ino yang juga membawa gunting di genggamannya.

"A-apa yang akan ka-kalian lakukan ?", tanya Hinata dengan wajah pucat pasi dan tubuh yang gemetar karena ketakutan. Bahkan Hinata sampai mengeluarkan cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sebaiknya aku mulai dari mana ya ?", Sakura menyeringai licik dan semakin mendekat kearah Hinata yang masih meringsut di bawah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau melukai sedikit wajahnya dan aku yang akan menata ulang model rambutnya yang kampungan itu, hm?", Ino memberi saran sambil berjongkok dihadapan Hinata.

"Boleh juga, kalau begitu kita mulai saja"

"Ja-jangan. A-aku mohon", seluruh anggota tubuh Hinata seakan mati rasa saat itu juga dan Hinata hanya bisa gemetaran dan air matanya semakin deras melihat kedua sosok dihadapannya.

"Sudah terlambat kalau kau memohon sekarang", Sakura mengayunkan pisau ke arah Hinata.

"HENTIKAN !", Suara itu menginterupsi apa yang akan Sakura lakukan.

Sakura dan Ino menoleh pada sumber suara dan terkejut melihat siapa orang yang telah mengganggu kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Sa-sasuke..", Sakura terbata menyebutkan nama orang tersebut.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi. Sasuke yang sekarang tampak menyeramkan bagi mereka. Sakura dan Ino hanya dapat menelan ludah melihat Sasuke semakin dan semakin mendekati mereka dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata sebentar yang keadaanya terlihat sangat berantakan saat ini. Melihat itu, Sasuke semakin geram dan kembali menatap tajam pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hinata ?", tanya Sasuke dingin walau sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan pada Hinata.

"Ka-kami hanya mencoba mendadani Hinata saja agar terlihat lebih modis dan tidak ketinggalan jaman, iyakan Sakura ?", jawab ino

"Benar, Ka-kami hanya mencoba membantu Hinata saja", dukung Sakura

"Maksud kalian dengan cara melukai wajah Hinata dan memotong rambutnya dengan pisau dan gunting yang ada di tangan kalian ?", tanya Sasuke yang semakin menyudutkan mereka berdua.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan be-"

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Hinata lagi. Jika kalian berani melakukan hal buruk lagi padanya, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan membalas perbuatan kalian", Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke segera berjalan melewati mereka berdua dan menghampiri Hinata. Sasuke mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Hinata yang masih meringsut dibawah.

"Apa kau terluka ?", tanya Sasuke yang hanya dijawab anggukan lemah dari Hinata.

"Kau bisa berdiri ?", tanya Sasuke-lagi-

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata segera mencoba berdiri tetapi hasilnya gagal. Kaki Hinata terasa kaku dan masih sedikit gemetar karena kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

Melihat itu, tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke segera memposisikan kedua tangannya untuk menggendong Hinata dengan gaya _bridal style_ (bener gk tulisannya ?) dan berjalan melewati Sakura dan Ino yang sedari tadi masih berdiam diri di tempat mereka.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke UKS dan setelah pelajaran selesai, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang", Kata Sasuke sambil mengeratkan gendongannya pada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata sekali lagi hanya dapat mengangguk meng-iyakan perkataan Sasuke.

Mine

Sesampainya di UKS, Sasuke segera merebahkan Hinata di salah satu ranjang yang ada di UKS dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan menemanimu sebentar disini, setelah itu aku akan kembali ke kelas", Kata Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

"Sa-Sasuke san..", Panggil Hinata

"Hn ?"

"A-aku ini 'milik'mu kan ?", tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati

"Tentu saja, itu sudah pasti", jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu

"Ka-kalau begitu apa Sasuke-san akan membuangku se-setelah kau merasa bosan pa-padaku?", Hinata tidak berani menatap Sasuke langsung saat mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Bodoh", jawab Sasuke singkat

Mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Sasuke membuat Hinata kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran.

"Memangnya kau itu apa ? barang yang bisa seenaknya saja dibuang dan diganti dengan yang lain?", tanya Sasuke balik

"Bu-bukan begitu.. Sasuke-san ti-tidak pernah bilang dengan jelas a-apa arti kata 'milik' yang Sasuke-san katakan padaku waktu itu, ja-jadi aku jadi ragu dan bi-bingung bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Sa-sasuke san padaku ", Hinata akhirnya mengatakan semuanya. Semua hal yang selama ini mengganjal hatinya tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang rumit seperti itu, kau hanya perlu ingat kalau kau adalah 'milik'ku dan jangan pernah sekalipun mencoba kabur dariku karena sekeras apapun kau mencoba, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Apa kau mengerti ?", Pernyataan Sasuke akhirnya menjawab semuanya.

"I-iya..", Hinata kembali menunduk dalam untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena senang mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke menatap Hinata sedang menunduk dihadapannya, tapi Sasuke saat ini tidak ringgal diam. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya didagu Hinata dan menyuruh Hinata menatapnya.

"Satu lagi, Kau tidak akan pernah kuganrikan dengan apa atau siapapun, karena aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan padamu", Sasuke semakin menunduk untuk mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Hinata yang mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya hanya dapat menutup kedua matanya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Melihat reaksi Hinata tersebut, Sasuke tersenyum simpul sampai akhirnya dia mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir Hinata.

Ciuman yang Sasuke berikan seakan mewakili semua perasaan Sasuke yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata pada Hinata dan Hinata menerima semua yang coba Sasuke ungkapkan dengan ciuman itu.

Setelah hari ini berkahir, Hinata tidak akan pernah lagi meragukan perasaannya pada Sasuke dan perasaan Hinata itu akan dijaga dengan baik oleh Sasuke. Itu adalah komitmen yang telah mereka bangun dan pegang teguh dalam hubungan mereka ini.

..FIN..

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf karena saya telat updatenya.

Seperti yang pernah saya katakan di chapter sebelumnya, ff ini sudah saya buat sejak saya masih duduk di hanhku SMK, tapi itu masih dalam bentuk tulisan di buku dan belum saya ketik. Karena kecerobohan saya, bukunya sempat hilang dan kemarin baru ketemu.

Jadi mohon dimaklumi.. ^^

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **angels0410, lovely sasuhina, triwik97, keita uchiha**

Terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview ff saya ini, maaf karena saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu.

Dan Terima Kasih kepada para reader sekalian yang sudah mau membaca ff saya ini.

Mohon bimbingan dan dukungannya agar saya bisa menjadi Author yang lebih baik lagi dalam berkarya.

#Bungkuk

^RnR^ please... :)


End file.
